Sí, mi amor
by Persefone
Summary: Milo es un fiestero holgazan que se niega a cumplir con el horario de entrenamiento. Camus es el encargado de hacer que ese idiota entrene y llege a tiempo ¿como lo hara? Una serie de castigos y tira-y-afloja que conduciran a una loc apasion. Slash MxC


Primer fic de Saint Seiya, es un slash y tendrá subidas de tono! Lo advierto! Es sobre mi pareja favorita, MiloxCamus =D

Los personaje no son míos ni gano dinero con ellos, so, fuck off!

Milo se levantó esa mañana con la típica resaca de sábado en la mañana. La noche anterior había salido de parranda hasta pasadito el amanecer y la mezcla de alcohol, sexo casual y tabaco no era tan buena al día siguiente como en el momento mismo. Se desperezó y caminó hacia la pequeña cocina, cogiendo un tazón de café y un par de tostadas antes de sentarse a desayunar en la terraza lateral del templo de Escorpión. La vista del Santuario era realmente hermosa y estimulante.

Dejó la taza en el suelo y se recostó de espaldas, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Le encantaba mirar las nubes al pasar en contraste con el cielo azul, le relajaba a sobremanera. Y, bueno, luego de una noche como la anterior, siempre podía ser bueno relajarse un poco…

El sonido de unas pisadas lo despertaron de golpe. Alzó la cabeza para ver quién osaba interrumpir su holgazaneo matutino, encontrándose con el responsable de mantener la disciplina entre los caballeros dorados. Mierda, pensó, no había cumplido con sus horas de entrenamiento semanales…. Otra vez.

- Veo que finalmente decidiste aparecer.

- Buenos días, Camus. Qué bien te ves hoy ¿has perdido peso?

- No creas que vas a salvarte con adulaciones baratas esta vez. Has abandonado tus obligaciones de caballero en forma reiterada y he sido excepcionalmente comprensivo contigo, sólo porque Athena así me lo ordenó. Pero esto ya es el colmo, desde hoy en adelante sino acudes a los campos de entrenamiento como todo el mundo, yo mismo me encargaré de que lo hagas, sin mencionar horas de castigo por tus faltas.

- Vamos, Camus, no es para ponerse tan melodramáticos ¿o sí? - - Milo se levantó y adoptó su mejor pose de "supermodelo en vacaciones" al tiempo que caminaba hacia su compañero. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Camus, le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió seductoramente. El caballero de Acuario ni se inmutó.

- No me interesan tus pobres excusas, Milo. Mañana a las 8 en entrenamiento; de lo contrario… Prometo esforzarme en encontrar formas creativas de hacerte entender que la puntualidad y la disciplina no son lo peor que puede sucederte en este Santuario.

Y con esas palabras, se despidió y emprendió su camino de regreso a Acuario. Mientras tanto, un despreocupado pero desconcertado Milo lo miraba irse. ""Que extraño"" pensó ""De todos los años en que hemos servido juntos a la diosa Athena, esta es la primera vez que veo a Camus tan irritado por algo. ¡Ni que fuera el peor caballero del Santuario! De seguro sólo quería asustarme, pero no lo conseguirá"" sonreía mientras volvía al interior de su casa, se desudaba y entraba en la regadera. "" Además, no sé si alguien podría asustarse con un tipo tan atractivo, en especial cuando se molesta y pone esa mirada tan…"". El recuerdo de la visita de Camus de esa mañana aún le distraía, en especial cuando pensaba en su melena y en los músculos habitualmente ocultos por la armadura dorada, afortunadamente descubiertos en esta ocasión. Salió de la ducha, se vistió y salió.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, Camus y los demás caballeros se disponían a iniciar su jornada de enfrentamientos periódicos. Luchar entre ellos era una de las formas en que mantenían el estado energético y físico de sus cuerpos, ejercitando sus poderes hacia niveles más altos.

Bueno… Todos, menos Milo. Pasada media hora del inicio de actividades, Camus habló con Mu para que hiciera las veces de referí en su ausencia, y se dirigió hacia la octava casa de Escorpión. Entró llamando a Milo en voz alta, pero no recibió respuesta. Buscó la entrada a los aposentos del caballero, llamó a la puerta y entró. No estaba de humor para esperar. Grave error.

Al abrir la puerta, no esperaba encontrarse con un Milo recién salido de la ducha y en proceso de vestirse. Camus tardó cerca de un segundo en notar que el escorpión no llevaba puesto nada más que su ropa interior, ruborizarse y cerrar la puerta de golpe. ""Mierda. Como se me note que me importó haberlo visto semidesnudo, estoy frito"". Retomando el autocontrol, Camus volvió a entrar en la habitación, esta vez sin dejarse impactar (visiblemente) por el estado de su compañero.

- Tienes 30 segundo para explicar porqué no llegaste a entrenar, antes de que te comunique cuál será tu castigo.

- ¡Vaya, quién te entiende! Primero entras en mi habitación sin esperar respuesta, y luego me exiges explicaciones ¿no crees que podrías partir por disculparte, primero? - - Milo era un experto manipulador a la hora de sacarse las responsabilidades de encima. Siempre lograba cambiar la situación a su favor.

- No. - - Bueno, casi siempre. - - Sigo esperando una explicación, y ahora sólo te quedan 15 segundos. Más vale sea buena.

Milo tragó saliva y comenzó a buscar algo que le ayudara a inventar una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para librarse del castigo. ¡Qué fastidio! Sólo porque Camus no saliera de fiesta o no tuviera tanto éxito entre la gente, no quería decir que tuviera que fastidiarlo.

- ¿No hay explicación? Perfecto. Olvida el entrenamiento, tienes 5 minutos para terminar de vestirte. Te esperaré afuera para conducirte hacia el cual será tu castigo. - - Milo comenzó a hacer morisquetas tan pronto Camus se volteó y le dio la espalda - - Ah, por cierto, si tengo que entrar a buscarte de nuevo, será a punta de rayos de aurora ¿Queda claro?

- Sí, jefe - - Rió con sorna el otro. Tan pronto el acuariano salió de su alcoba, Milo terminó de vestirse, peinarse y tragar su desayuno. Una vez listo se reunió con Camus, quién lo dirigió hacia lo que fuera la casa de Tauro.

Sólo cuando entraron a una habitación muy grande y repleta de pesas de ejercicio, Milo dimensionó lo que Camus quería decir por "castigo".

- ¿Qué rayos es esto?

- Es la sala de ejercicios de Aldebarán. Tu castigo consiste en limpiarla de cabo a cabo, sin ayuda de nadie.

Camus volteó para ver la reacción de Milo. Nada. Estaba anonadado.

- ¿De verdad esperas que limpie este lugar? ¡Es un desastre!

- No es mi problema; tienes un día. - - El caballero de acuario se dirigió hacia la salida - - ¡Por cierto! Por cada día que te atrases en llegar al entrenamiento, se te asignarán tareas como ésta, por lo que te sugiero adoptar un poco de disciplina.

No pudiendo resignarse tan fácilmente, el escorpiano maldijo a su compañero. Ya vería cómo se vengaba de éste… Por lo pronto, más valía que pusiera manos a la obra si quería poder volver a su casa al final de la tarde.


End file.
